The tradegy and what led after
by kikityangel
Summary: A horrible event happened. No ones can understand why, you can expect anything. Come and read, feel free to review Slow updates as of i dont have lots of time
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a second Fiction of mine. This was wrote in my math class...I was bored. Anyhow, I know that the characters are a bit different, but its the way this fiction flows. Anyway, tell me if you like it or not, I don't mind flames wither! Woot. On with the chapter! o.o;;

Disclaimer: I own nothing...tear

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

It was a bright morning. It was almost as if they were being taunted for all the bad that has happened to them. There is no smiles here. No cheerfulness, no sound. It was quiet. A day that was for mourning and moving on. But the people were never quite the same anymore.

_**flashback**_

"You promised us, mommy!" cried out a young girls voice, trembling with excitement.  
"I know I did, we will be heading down to go shopping in a minute." Said the young girls mother.  
It was a perfect morning. All was peaceful, people crowding the shops, birds chirping, even the occasional arguing. There was children running in and out through the village. It was a special holiday, a day to be thankful and at peace. This village was the center of attention as it was one of the oldest and largest. Everyone was at their happiest moods , even the demons didn't start any killing spree's. A gust of wind picked up near the entrance to this village, and a heavily cloaked figure walked in through it. People just glanced up and figured he was a passing demon. Who really cares on a day like this? Few people glanced at him. But he seemed preoccupied. He was heading straight for a girl, around 18 of age. Her long black hair swayed in the gentle breeze (guess who!)  
"Excuse me, miss?" He asked, his voice like the wind

" Oh sorry, did you need something?" She asked.  
"Yes, I was wondering, one of the villagers need a particular herb for medicine, do you think you

can fetch it?" He asked slightly surprised she didn't jump.  
"Sure, do you know its name?" She asked  
And so, after he gave her the name, she headed out of the village. This stranger looked at the children who were now waving good-bye to her and said "You children should go run along to your guardians and cherish this time you have with them."

_**meanwhile**_

"SANGO! WAIT UP!" yelled shippo as he tried to catch up.  
"Hurry up then, I promised the others to meet them back at the forest edge." She replied when shippo had caught up with her

"I'm just a little kid! The least you could do was wait up for me!" said shippo as he wailed at her.  
"Whatever you say shippo" grinned sango.

"Hey guys! Where did Kagome disappear to?" asked Sango  
"She is down at the center of the village to pick up some food, and arrows." stated kikyo in her usual emotionless tune.(AN please note that I am not going to be to cruel to kikyo D)

"All right thanks! Well lets go get her!" joyful said sango.

Even this particular group was in a good mood. So together they walked to the village in silence.  
Enjoying the beautiful scenery as they past it. Cherry blossoms fell onto them as the wind gently swayed the trees. It was a picture perfect sight. But down in the village, it wasn't so pretty. A fight had broken out and many people lay dead, murdered, as their blood pinked into the ground. Even demons around them lay dead from their part of the fight, broken into pieces by the townspeople. The longer this particular battle progressed, the more vicious it became. And since this town held many people from surrounding areas, many innocent people died.  
"MOMMY!"screamed a small frightened child. "WHERE ARE YOU!"  
And as a gust of wind blew through, scattering dust, the cloaked stranger approached and grabbed the young girl onto her arms, just in time before she was cut in two. And although it was a timed moment, the whole village exploded. The explosion was enormous. Screams of fright and pain pierced through the air and thick smoke that rose higher through the air. These screams soon died out. As soon as it had happened, it was over in a matter of hours, the fire slowly dying out. It had done its job, murdering hundreds of people, and demons. Of course the Inu gang survived, they weren't in the fight where they?

But they were too shocked to move. It was a horrible sight. So many...So horrible.  
"KAGOME!" yelled shippo as tears came running down his eyes. " YOU CANT BE DEAD!"

Sango was silently crying onto miroku's shoulder, while he gently spoke to her, saying its all right and Kagome is not dead and that they would give these people proper burials.  
Kikyo and Inuyasha were to shocked to move or say anything at all. Soon, the smoke and fire cleared out leaving total and utter destruction in its wake. There were no bodies anymore, only fragments of what should never have happened. The smell oh human blood reeked the area, not going away...just sitting there, even the wind stopped. There was no movement. All the onlookers, who came running to see what was happening, stood transfixed at the scene. An entire village, one of the oldest and biggest, all those people, gone. This occasion was supposed to be joyous, to be thankful. Did the people do something wrong, and had to be punished? Questions were in everybody's head. Where did the explosion come from? Why did it have to happen, today of all days? Why did it have to happen at all? What was the point in these deaths? Some of these question have no real answer and may never be answered. There is _no way a single person could have done this. _But life was not totally gone, for there was movement upon the once perfect village. Slowly everyone's gaze moved to the sound of it. They wanted to know that everyone was alive, under all the rubble, that they weren't taking away completely from them. But this though is a foolish thought to have.

* * *

Sorry for shortness...and size. Read and review please and have a good day/night...And it is still in a flashback mode...  



	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!_  
_

_

* * *

_

_They wanted to know that everyone was alive, under all the rubble, that they weren't taking away completely from them. But this though is a foolish thought to have._

_**

* * *

**_

The heavily cloaked figure emerged from the rubble with a small child in his arms. The very same one from the beginning of the story and the one he saved. As a gust of wind swept through, everyone realized that no one else survived. They were all gone. As the wind grew stronger, you could have caught a glimpse at his face. You could have seen that he was emotionless to the event, that his face looked so  
passive. You could have seen that did not look like a demon. as earlier suspected, but...he didn't seem quite human either. But now is not the time to think of him, because he was gone, gone with the wind. The small child was going through the rubble, and ash to find her parents. She was to young to understand what had happened, and yet old enough, for she will soon realize that she will never see her family again.

** INUYASHA-NESS AREA **

Sango was crying onto miroku's shoulder, shaking as she did so. Miroku was just lost for words. Shippo was bawling out onto the ground, while inuyasha was just staring onto the scene, thinking of how he will miss Kagome, and how horrible it will be to tell her family since only him and him alone can carry this burden. Only kikyo and Inuyasha held no tears.  
" My reincarnation is not dead." she stated simply.

"What!" gasped inuyasha  
"If she were truly dead then my soul would have returned to me. She will return to you, for I am sure she will not just leave. Night has fallen, we should get some rest to be able to work hard on the village best to our ability." she commented looking at the gold dipped sky.

And so, everyone went back to kaede's hut and prayed and went to sleep, waiting for dawn to come. When dawn came, they all ate silently, wondering where Kagome was. The air was still thick of death, and it was a misty morning covering everything in a heavy layer of fog, which came to a good thing for inuyasha's sensitive nose. Everyone was working hard, preparing graves, rebuilding, mourning, bandaging the sick and wounded who were in the woods. People did all they can in their power, even the young children. There were those however that were bugging the survivors, particularly Sango and Shippo. But their response was the same, It was a horrible event, to horrible to be described fully or at all. It was quiet. No smiles whatsoever.

_**END FLASHBACK(finally)**_

Deep within a forest ran a stream. This once beautiful stream was turned black, black from the ashes. These ashes just wouldn't go away, Parts will always be their, in the back just waiting to be remembered. Just like this event. By this stream lay a girl, a girl who needed help fast or she would die. She was injured from the explosion, only a few feet away from it after all. No one knew where she was. No one cared it seemed. Just like her step-father. She pushed all those thought away as she sat there, wondering what exactly should she do.

**Inuyasha area  
**

"Inuyasha! Kagome still is not back! We have to search for her!" Cried out sango.

" I thought she already came back, c'mon then, what are we waiting for!" he said, then followed her faint scent immediately afterwards

**Kagome area  
**

Kagome pushed herself up off the ground, nausea consuming her momentarily. She stumbled away from the stream, and into thicker woods. On and on it seemed she went through, hoping to find someone, anyone. Bush by bush, tree branch by tree branch, she tore on. Each low hanging branch whacked her and cut her arms and legs, but she still trudged on. She could live with her step father, so she shall live through this. She wasn't willing to just give up, after all, she is just as stubborn as a certain hanyou we have come to know. Finally, she collapsed by the border line into the western lands.

**ummm...?**

During his patrol of his borders, Lord Sesshomaru happened to come across a young miko in obvious need of help laying by his border line. Knowing that she was the same miko who travels with his brother, he picked her up gently and took her to his castle. He assigned a servant to her, who was to alert him immediately after waking up. Her name was...Aya.

**Inuyasha again  
**

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Why did you just suddenly stop?" Asked miroku.

"Sesshomaru was here..and so was Kagome" he snarled.  
And with that note, he took off, But her scent was soon fading, he wont be able to follow it for to long. What do you know? I was right. He eventually stopped, with everyone else somehow on kilala(sp.?) right behind him.

**Castle**

Slowly, the young miko known as Kagome stirred as she felt something cold touch her forehead.

"I see you are awake." said Aya, then she turned and left from the room immediately to get sesshomaru.

"My lord, she has awakened" she said as she bowed low and went to head off back to her original duty, which currently was watching the energetic rin.

"Miko, you are well?" he asked.

'_wait..did I just ask how she was? I didn't mean to say that remark out loud...'_

"Yes lord sesshomaru" she said, not fearing him at all. (Of course!) "am I allowed to return to my friends?"

Sesshomaru's left eye twitched at that comment. He was having _feelings _to the young miko, and yet he didn't want to openly display them to her, I mean he is after all the _great_ _emotionless_ ruler of the western lands.

**

* * *

**

sorry, I had to end it here, I know its really short but I had made it up as I went, I didn't like what I had originally wrote. So read, review, relax, enjoy!


End file.
